Cute
by spider fingers
Summary: Kanou really likes Yukimura. I mean, he REALLY likes Yukimura... K/Y. smut/slash.


**Title**: Cute  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T / borderline M  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kanou really likes Yukimura. I mean, he REALLY likes Yukimura... K/Y. slash.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: OOC-ness (as always), some guy on guy action, a bit of personality twisting, bad humor, apparently-apathetic-to-homos Usui XD...  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Based on the song "Cute" by Stephen Jerzak. Written for the sheer purpose of making the hot and adorable Kanou make sexy with the adorable totally-uke-in-denial Yukimura. :D I love these two. srsly. more than i love Misaki/Usui and trust me, i _love that pairing. **so. fucking. much.**_  
><strong>Other<strong>: Seriously. Why did I only find like, three stories with these two? All of them only rated K or T? Two in progress and [badly] written? Only one was good, and it was short. And didn't contain anything stimulating. I am disappoint. I mean DAMN guys, this pairing became my new OTP during chapter 21 of the damned manga! I happily skipped off onto the internet to find some steamy oneshot of these two and nothing. I nearly wept. Guys...help me bring this pairing up. WRITE. WRITE PENISES AND SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH ME. WE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD.  
><strong>PS: <strong>sorry for the abrupt ending. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END IT SO I BSED IT. Sorry. ;A; I suck at starting and ending stories and chapters. Idk why...*cry* OH ALSO. this is sort of heavily based off of that "good" oneshot i mentioned earlier by Salamander Erg. XD

* * *

><p>Yukimura's first love was a girl in his middle school.<p>

Even though it wasn't really that long ago, he could barely remember her. He didn't even know her name; all he could remember was the way she made him _feel_. He felt like a giddy child around her, eager for her to turn her gaze to him, to direct that dazzling smile of hers at _him_. But, then he saw the way she gazed adoringly at their classmate on the basketball team, what with his long and muscles limbs and knowing smirk. Yukimura couldn't compete with him, not even a little. He remembered his desperation as he tried to learn how to be manly. He tried out for the basketball team (and was rejected), started working out (and collapsed several times due to fatigue), and he even did thorough research via manga. In the end, however, he hadn't changed much...his efforts, as fruitless as they were, taught him something else.

Girls were mean.

They only cared about cool guys, not the ones who tried hard. It wasn't Yukimura's fault that he was spoiled by his mom as a kid, that he was really timid and shy, that he wasn't that strong despite his attempts to change. He could be cool too! That was why he joined Seika High's Student Council. Studious guys were a close second to the sport type, so he was determined to show his old classmates how awesome he could really be. Instead, he was abused and stomped all over by his classmates...and Seika High became a giant garbage can.

Of course, that was before Student Council President Misaki-san appeared. She was strong and loud and mean, but she was also kind and gentle. As humiliating as it was to be saved and led around by her, he also looked up to her. Despite being a girl she was manlier than he was. He wanted to learn from her strength, to become the sort of man his ex-crush would drool over. Instead, he only caused her trouble.

Seika High had changed, thanks to her. Days passed and Yukimura noticed it. The girls and boys got along better, the halls were clean and the boys well behaved. So, Yukimura wanted to be of help too; what other purpose would being the Vice President have if he didn't help the President (despite her insisting he wouldn't be of much help)?

He couldn't even do that. Kanou-kun had to follow him around to help him out! Yukimura hadn't even noticed it right away; the other boy had been an enemy at first, hypnotizing and manipulating to get what he wanted. Then, Misaki used that strong manly charm of hers to turn him. And for some reason, after accepting his classmates and opening up, Kanou deciding to stick to Yukimura, of all people. He just didn't get it; why him? It wasn't until he noticed the other council members' sympathetic stares that he realized he was being treated like a girl. A _girl_!

He was a man, dammit! A manly man! He had decided on that long ago, and now Kanou was there to ruin all of his efforts. If Yukimura wasn't the cool studious type or the sporty type, what was he? A girl? No...he couldn't accept that!

So why was he letting Kanou help him lift the racks?

The tall boy just kneeled there, holding them up with his usual blank expression. Yukimura had insisted that he could do it himself and ended up knocking himself onto his back in his futile attempts. Finally, he retreated when Kanou stepped forward and wordlessly did the heavy work for him. Yukimura couldn't make any complaints as he calmly filed the papers, refusing to meet the other's gaze. Seriously, it was so _embarrassing_. And after he kicked up such a fuss about it, too.

"That's fine! I can finish this by myself!" Yukimura insisted. Kanou stared at him with those eyes of his, glimmering from behind his glasses and oh geesh, it's so not manly to feel flustered because of another guy's stare. In fact it was downright _girly_.

"No," he said.

Used to this, Yukimura bristled. "Really! I can do it! I'm fine!"

"No."

"Kanou-kun! I'm a man, too!"

Kanou stared at him, eyes straying to his chest then his crotch, as if to make sure, then returned his gaze to Yukimura's mortified face. "I know."

Kanou totally did _not_ just check Yukimura out. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

"You're not even a member of the student council," he grumbled with a sudden blush, "why do you follow me around?"

"Because."

Well, that was a satisfying answer.

Yukimura looked up, quite irritated at this point, although he only looked like a pouting child. Curse his adorable face and girly stamina. "...I'm done here anyway." Still seeming to be sulking, Yukimura quietly shuffled around as he finished collecting the papers into his arms, glancing back as Kanou adjusted the shelves and approached Yukimura.

He went to grab the pile of folders and paper, but Yukimura intersected him as he spun around to dodge the other male's hands. "I'm fine!"

Kanou sighed.

"Don't act like that, I'm seriously okay with carrying this back to the room. President needs them for the meeting," Yukimura explained as he tried to steady the heavy pile in his arms, which were not long enough—not that he was willing to admit that. He slowly made his way to the door and steadied the pile, using his other hand to reach for the doorknob—

Then he toppled to the side. The files flew out of his hands, flopping onto the ground around him and onto his tiny curled-up body, which made it ten times worse. Yukimura groaned and shifted, pushing the rumpled paper away as he sat up. Then he noticed Kanou behind him, hands lightly touching his back.

He had made sure Yukimura's head didn't hit the floor.

Damn it...why was he so nice? Yukimura went to scramble away and begin collecting the papers, but Kanou's strong hands held him still.

"Wh-What?" Yukimura asked timidly, bright red at this point. For the first time in a long time, he didn't even remember his determination to be a man among men. And man, was he acting girly, just because Kanou saved him. From tripping. Like an idiot. _Now I'm just depressed..._

"You asked me earlier," Kanou said.

"Oh. Yeah." Yukimura didn't get where Kanou was going with this.

"Would you like to hear the answer?"

Yukimura was lost at this point, but Kanou was acting a bit strange so he decided to go with it. "Uh, sure. But shouldn't we pick up the papers?"

Instead of answering Kanou turned Yukimura to face him. Yukimura couldn't read the other male's expression; his glasses hid his eyes and he had that talent of his of keeping on a calm poker face. It never really bothered Yukimura before, but at that moment it unnerved him. Did he make Kanou angry? He _did_ trip and mess the files up, making Kanou save the useless him yet again. Why wouldn't he be angry?

Then Kanou's lips met his and Yukimura went into coma-mode.

He froze up, paled, and sat completely still. His mind froze and didn't kick back into gear until he felt something warm and wet run along the bottom of his tongue. Wait—_oh god is Kanou frenching me?_

Yukimura, instead of flailing and shrieking like every instinct told him to, kissed back. Maybe it was a secret desire hidden within him, giving into the temptation of kissing back, or maybe he was subconsciously trying to win against Kanou. Domination? An adult man's world...wait, what was he thinking? Those were stupid reasons! Yukimura honestly had no idea why, but he wanted to kiss Kanou forever. And in the heat of the moment, drowning in Kanou's warmth and pleasure, Yukimura didn't think. His mind just went totally blank as his body took over.

Who knew Yukimura's body was actually as needy as it appeared? (He'd never live this down...)

Yukimura was surprised at how eager his body was to react; his tongue happily obliged Kanou's prodding and intertwined with his, creating wet, warm friction that sent delighted shivers down his spine. His hands moved to fly forward and wrap around Kanou's neck, tugging him closer. Yukimura never really had any contact like this before (Kanou was officially his first kiss) so he was pretty sensitive. It was no wonder he was so bothered from a simple kiss. Still, Kanou was pretty intense. He leaned over, happily leaning into Yukimura's pull, pressing the smaller boy against the wall as he kissed him repeatedly, lips brushing along the other boy's lips and chin and eventually, neck.

In a daze and only a little bit conscious, Yukimura murmured, "This is your...answer?"

"I like you," Kanou stated in a tone a little less grim than usual. "I _really_ like you, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura moaned at Kanou's words (mostly the way he nuzzled and sucked his neck _oh good god—_). The smaller male's head fell back, heavily hitting against the wall with a rather loud 'thud'. He wiggled anxiously, a shaky noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr leaving his throat when Kanou kissed his face and ear, then sucked at his lips, muttering sweet words like "cute" and "like". By then, Yukimura had slid down and Kanou, as a result, pulled him onto his lap. Yukimura felt something hard press against his crotch and fear, as well as heat, washed over him. Kanou felt it too? Yukimura pushed off the wall and hugged Kanou's neck tightly, licking across his neck and smiling when he heard Kanou groan. This was fun. And it felt good, and Yukimura never let himself go like this—

Then the door opened.

And Yukimura realized what was going on. The files he was supposed to bring back were scattered all around them. He was sitting in Kanou's lap, they were both flushed and lips bruised and wet with each other's saliva, and they were so obviously hot and bothered that the room's temperature seemed to raise significantly. Oh, and Usui and Misaki stood at the door staring at them.

Cue Yukimura's freak out.

"Oh! P-P-P-President! This is—oh, man, s-sorry I tripped and dropped the papers and Kanou helped me and—ahhnn~" He slapped his hands over his mouth in horror, face turning a dark red when he realized that by attempting to stand up made his jeans rub against his little _problem_ and created friction and...well, the wanton noise that left him should explain the rest.

And in front of President. And Usui.

Misaki looked shocked, standing at the door gawking in stunned silence. Usui, on the other hand, looked fairly apathetic and eyed the two males with amusement. Kanou had no shame and just sat there, looking at Yukimura as if they were the only ones there. His face practically said "why did you get up? Come back here."

But no. Yukimura would _not_ "come back". Ever.

"I—I—I APOLOGIZE PRESIDENT! I'LL GO REFLECT ON MY ACTIONS!" He took his chance to escape and ran for dear life, knocking past Usui and a still shell shocked Misaki and right to the bathroom.

Back in the storage room, Misaki Ayuzawa had finally snapped out of her shock and had begun a rampage, on a mission to punish girl-hating Kanou for molesting her vice president.

And Usui just watched for kicks.


End file.
